The present invention is directed to an automated method of preparing content with design in a presentation that is suitable for printing and/or electronic publishing.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of creating and using a template for presenting content for printing and/or electronic publishing, as well as a method and apparatus of creating and using a table template for presenting table content in a table.